1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a light receiving display device which receives light from a separate light source and displays an image. The light emitted from the light source can be transmitted to a liquid crystal display panel through a light guide plate, an optical sheet and the like.
Recently, researches on an application of a wavelength conversion material have been conducted to improve image quality such as color reproducibility of a liquid crystal display device. A blue light source is usually used as a light source, and a wavelength conversion material is disposed on the upper side of the light guide plate to convert the light into white light.
Since the wavelength conversion material is generally vulnerable to oxygen and moisture, the wavelength conversion material is sealed with a protective film or the like. Generally, a sheet is manufactured to have a large area by coating a wavelength conversion material between two protective films, and the sheet is cut and used as necessary for each display device model.
However, since the side surface, i.e., the cut surface, of the layer formed by coating the wavelength conversion material is not covered by the upper and lower protective films, it may be exposed to the outside and may be degraded by oxygen or moisture.